The current drug discovery system for diseases of the nervous system (and most other disorders) relies heavily on animal models. Standard in vitro assays trying to identify drugs to treat neurodegenerative diseases employ single measurements of cell survival in which live healthy and diseased cells are counted after a fixed time period.